


Moving On

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Future, Points of View, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-18
Updated: 2005-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Takes place the first week after Justin leaves for New York.





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian’s POV:

It had been a week since Justin left for New York. The days passed by rather quickly, work was busy, and you spent any free time at the gym or at Woodie’s with the boys. Besides the one phone message he left informing you of his safe arrival, you have not heard from Justin. It’s not that you didn’t desperately want to hear his voice but you wanted to give him time and space to adjust to his new surroundings. A week after he left you came home from the bar slightly drunk, flopped down on the bed, and suddenly felt…very alone. And you missed him. Your eyes filled with tears and your chest felt tight. You wished you didn’t feel this way, but you did and it hurt. You lay there for what seemed like hours, tossing and turning. You mind was swirming with a million thoughts. With no hope of falling asleep you grabbed your cell and dialled his number. 

“Hello” he answered in a very sleep voice. 

“Hey, it’s me.”

“Brian, is everything okay?”

“Yah…I just wanted…to see if you’re okay.”

Pause. 

“Yah Brian, I’m fine. And you?”

“I’m fine too. Thanks for asking,”

Pause.

“Brian, are you sure there is nothing wrong?”

“No, no. Everything is great. Work is fucking busy, but good. What about you? How is your place? What have you been up to?”

For the next hour Justin told you everything about his week in New York…in detail. You couldn’t help but smile at how excited he was. You just wish you were there to be there to share this new adventure with him. But you knew he had to do this on his own. 

“Brian, I need to get some sleep now. I have tonnes I want to do tomorrow. “

“For sure, it sounds like you everything is under control. I’m glad.”

“Me too. And Brian…I miss you. It’s so hard to fall asleep here at night without your arms around me. Next time don’t wait so long to call me. I love you.”

“Me too”. 

Brian then hung up. He wiped away the tear that slid down his cheek. He heard what he needed to hear and with a slight smile on his face he closed his eyes and fell into a deep, deep sleep.


End file.
